dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dark King Mechikabura Saga
The Dark King Mechikabura is the fourth original saga in Dragon Ball Heroes. It was later adapted into the second part of the Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Dark Demon Realm Mission! manga. For the characters from the alternate "Xeno" timeline it is set at some point after the Dark Empire Saga though strangely it debuted in-game before the Prison Planet Saga concluded. It occurs in both the world of Dragon Ball GT and the Demon Realm. It is composed of several sub-stories: *'Demigra Assault' *'Descent of the Demon Gods' Plot Descent of the Demon Gods Mechikabura is finally able to escape from the Time Labyrinth that he was previously trapped in due to Chronoa. Now in a perfected state he vows that the revival of the Demon Realm is at hand to his Demon followers now sporting new enhanced Demon God forms. Elsewhere at the Time Nest, Xeno Goku along with Xeno Vegeta, Xeno Gohan, Xeno Goten and Future Trunks are thanked for the hard work they've so far put in to preserve the time lines by Old Kai. Examining a Time Scroll, Trunks notices another change in history. Believing that it could be due to the Demons involvement once again, the Time Patrol head off to investigate. In another location at the Shirogame fortress, Chamel informs his master, Demigra, that the Time Patrol have fallen for their bait. Praising him for his work, Demigra, Chamel and another underling named Robelu head off to the same location. The Time Patrol arrive in a ruined city during a one sided battle between Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta and Omega Shenron. Despite being amazed at the power of the two, Trunks wonders what the timeline abnormality might be. Just then the current timeline observers of the fight consisting of Gohan, Goten, Videl, Pan, Bulma, Uub] and more appear from behind them with a few of them firing an energy blast at the Time Patrollers. While Gogeta's attention is bought to the disturbance below, Towa calls upon a mysterious purple Majin known as Fin who appears through a portal and grabs Gogeta before slamming him to the ground. At the same time, the Time Patrol find themselves locked into a battle with their alternate timeline counterparts, friends and family who appear to be under mind control. Xeno Goten and Future Trunks each battle their alternate selves while Xeno Goku fights against Uub. Trunks notices Towa along with her brother Dabura nearby and demands to know how they got free and whether Chronoa is alright. Towa assures him that she is well while Dabura expresses his desire to test his new found strength. With a light downward swing of his sword, a large energy wave cuts across the city. Vegeta is awestruck by Dabura's power though his warm up hadn't even begun. Dabura begins to power up and swings his sword once again however this time the energy wave is blocked by the timely arrival of Chamel creating an energy barrier. Demigra orders Robelu to return Dabura's attack and with a twirl of her wand, reverses the wave back at Dabura, cutting him across the shoulder. Distracted by the appearance of the new Demons, Xeno Gohan is punched by Pan. Robelu once again uses her wand and with a tap to the forehead sends both Pan and Videl to sleep. Trunks asks Chamel if he is really sided with Demigra and he is told to just draw his own conclusions from observation. Trunks wonders what Demigra's motives are and if he plans to to unseat Chronoa's position, though Demigra simply expresses that it is convenient to make use of them. Robelu tells Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta to fuse and much to Goku's surprise, Vegeta agrees, having felt Dabura's new found might. Becoming Xeno Gogeta, he immediately transforms into a Super Saiyan 4. Witnessing the resulting fusion, Dabura wonders if it would be in their best interest to retreat seeing that the Time Patrol have allied themselves with Demigra and his minions. Towa agrees but just then a being emerges from the rubble, it is Fin, having now absorbed and gained the power of the present timeline Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta. Dabura encourages Towa to leave the area along with the now Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta absorbed Fin but she declines wanting to see what Fin can do with his new found might. Xeno Gogeta having recently fused together, asks Robelu if it's alright to go and beat the Demon Gods though she says that he must instead retrieve the Dragon Balls that will be necessary in order to defeat Mechikabura and will first need to vanquish Omega Shenron. Xeno Gogeta agrees and due to being more interested in fighting the Demon Gods than the Shadow Dragon, he says that he will take him down fast. Omega Shenron emerges from the rubble having been previously struck into a building by the present timeline Gogeta and angrily vows to kill everyone on the battlefield. However before having the chance to do anything, he is immediately defeated and destroyed by Fin. Xeno Gogeta rushes into battle against Fin and soon finds himself at a slight disadvantage. As Xeno Gohan and Xeno Goten watch from below, Robelu asks Gohan to assist in the battle and says that she shall use her abilities to to unlock more of Gohan's power. Holding up a single screw, she uses her magic abilities to summon up components that build together to create a complete Blutz Wave Generator. Firing it directly at Gohan he begins his transformation into a Great Ape with a nervous onlooking Goten and Future Trunks asking Robelu to shut off the machine. As the battle between Xeno Gogeta and Fin rages on, Fin is suddenly struck from behind by a Ki blast, turning to see who was responsible he see's the newly formed Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Gohan. Gohan joins the battle and powers up a powerful Masenko which knocks Fin backwards through the air and allows Gogeta to follow up with an Atomic Kamehameha. Amazingly, Fin is still standing and Gohan prepares to attack him again but Gogeta tells him to wait, noticing that the present timeline Gogeta appears to be in control. An upper portion of Fins' face peels away as Gogeta now has complete control of his as well as Fin's body and tells Xeno Gogeta that he just wanted to test Fin's power and have the opportunity to face his counterpart self. With a surge of energy, Gogeta forces Fin to leave his body. Towa disappointed at the outcome concedes to retreating from the battlefield as Dabura also needs healing due to his injured shoulder but Demigra and Chamel arrive before them to stop them. Chamel knocks the staff from Towa's hands and Demigra who states that he has gathered a lot of magic power together in preparation for his upcoming battle with Mechikabura attacks Dabura saying that he will take care of him quickly so as to not waste any power. However before the attack can land, Demigra is suddenly frozen into place. Nearby the Time Patrol also find themselves frozen. As Trunks recalls such an ability he then see's a mind controlled Chronoa above along with Gravy and Putine. Gravy uses his hammer and fires a large lightning energy blast towards everyone but they are protected by Robelu's defensive magic. Chamel despite not being able to move is still capable of using his magic and he does so to teleport his allies and the Time Patrol away from the battlefield and to Demigra's lair. Chamel asks why Robelu was not frozen also and she explains that it was because she was elsewhere gathering the Dragon Balls as she holds up a sack that contains all seven. From behind the group someone wakes up wondering where she is as Gohan calls out in shock at seeing his daughter Xeno Pan. Characters Battles ;Manga *Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Syn Shenron (Omega Shenron) *Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Fin *Future Trunks vs. Trunks *Xeno Goten vs. Goten *Xeno Goku vs. Chi-Chi and Uub (Majuub) *Dabura (Demon God; second version) vs. Chamel (Demon God) and Robelu *Xeno Gohan vs. Pan and Videl *Robelu vs. Pan and Videl *Fin (Gogeta absorbed) vs. Syn Shenron (Omega Shenron) *Xeno Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Fin (Gogeta absorbed) *Xeno Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4) and Xeno Gohan (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Fin (Gogeta absorbed) *Chamel (Demon God) vs. Towa (Demon God; second version) *Demigra (Demon God) vs. Dabura (Demon God; second version) ;Video Game *Trunks: Xeno and Goten: Xeno (Potential Unleashed) vs. Roberu, Haru Haru, Shun Shun, Demon Realm Soldiers and Shirogame *Trunks: Xeno and Goten: Xeno (Potential Unleashed) vs. Demigra (Demon God), Robelu and Shirogame *Trunks: Xeno, Gohan: Xeno (Potential Unleashed), Goku: Xeno, Vegeta: Xeno vs. Two-Star Dragon: Xeno, Five-Star Dragon: Xeno, Seven-Star Dragon: Xeno and Shirogame *Gohanks: Xeno (Super Saiyan 3) vs. One-Star Dragon: Xeno (Super One-Star Dragon: Xeno/Makyouka) *Goku: Xeno (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Dabura: Xeno (Demon God) *Goku: Xeno (Super Saiyan 4), Vegeta: Xeno (Super Saiyan 4), Gohan: Xeno (Super Saiyan 4) and Beat vs. Putine (Demon God) and Gravy (Demon God) vs. Fin (Dark Gogeta) Manga Chapters Trivia *It made it's debut with Universe Mission 3. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Sagas Category:Dragon Ball Heroes sagas Category:Dark King Mechikabura Saga Category:Dragon Ball Heroes Category:Video game levels Category:Universe Mission